Consular Class Cruiser
Background The Consular-class space cruiser, commonly referred to as Republic cruiser, was a Corellian Engineering Corporation starship used by the Galactic Republic to transport Jedi and diplomats to troubled spots across the galaxy. The Consular-class space cruiser was a starship designed and manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation and used by the Galactic Republic to transport Jedi and diplomats to troubled spots across the galaxy. Civilian models of the Consular-class cruiser were used for straight-forward transportation and were indistinct. Crafts of the Consular class in diplomatic service were painted red to declare their diplomatic immunity and to also serve as a warning not to attack. Red was the color of ambassadorial relations and neutrality for capital ships of the Republic and had been so for many centuries. During the Clone Wars, these cruisers were painted the same colors as Republic attack cruisers. Any ship hailing from Coruscant would be painted entirely red; others would only have stripes. The Republic cruiser was equipped with a salon pod that served as a secure meeting area for Republic representatives and leaders of groups in conflict. There was also a variety of salon pods that catered to different alien species. In emergency situations, the entire salon pod could eject from the mother craft, and with its own sensors, life support equipment, and engines, protect the diplomatic crew on board. The craft also carried a number of escape pods. The cruiser's total capacity was 9 crew and 16 passengers. For increased security on diplomatic missions, the organic crew was kept to a minimum, with many ship functions attended to by droids. Although the diplomatic versions were unarmed, various cruisers were modified to have double turbolaser cannons and two concussion missile launchers installed and to serve in the Judicial Forces and regional security forces, at least some of which were then re-designated as either Republic light assault cruisers or Republic frigates. Others were modified to serve as troop carriers and command ships. Consular cruisers entered service late in the time period of the Republic. An early version of the ship was built after the Ruusan Reformation and was put into service by 990 BBY. They were created due to budget cuts that required the building of new utilitarian and unostentatious starships; it was that quality of them that attracted the Jedi to their use. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Corellian Cruiser Class: Light Cruiser/Covette Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Crew: 9 + 16 passengers Cargo: 110 tons Cost - 850 000 new, 550 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 23 000 cockpit - 2 000 Sensor/Communications Array - 3 000 Engines - 4 000 ea Shields - 5700 per side (34 200 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere 900kph with shields off, Mach 6 with shields on FTL - 200 LY per hour with a back up systemm of 65 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 1 month under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 115m Height: 23m Width - 52m Weight: 175 000 tons SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 90 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)